


Thank You Plagg

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: ML Fluff Month [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Wrong number, fluff month, ml fluff month, mlfluffmonth, mlfluffmonth day 24, rated T for like two curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: ML Fluff Month Day 24 || Wrong Number || Adrien finds out Ladybug knows him when she accidentally calls him instead of Alya. Plagg decides to get to the bottom of everything.





	Thank You Plagg

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest one yet this month, it kind of got out of hand a bit, oops.

“Hello?” Typically, Adrien didn’t answer numbers that weren’t programed into his phone but this one had looked vaguely familiar. He thought it might be a classmate wanting help on homework, so he picked up.

“O-oh, hey A-Adrien.” He heard a deep breath taken on the other line. “I actually called you by accident. Your contact and Alya’s contact are right next to each other in my phone so I must have selected yours when I was trying to call her, s-sorry.” The voice on the other end of the phone was one Adrien recognized immediately, but he’d never heard it nervous before.

“Um, that’s okay but, um, Ladybug, how do you have my number in the first place?” There was a gasp and then the line went dead. Adrien gazed at the wall “Plagg, I think Ladybug knows me as a civilian.”

“Really kid, what gave it away? The fact that she knew you were Adrien by voice or the fact that she had your number in her phone?” Plagg rolled his eyes at his charge and flew over, grabbing the phone out of his hand. The kwami began typing.

Adrien’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. “Plagg what are you doing?” With a self-satisfied grin, Plagg handed the phone back to Adrien, the screen dark. “What did you do?”

The answer came moments later in the form of a text. A text that Adrien unconsciously read before realizing what it would probably contain. The text was from Alya and said three simple words, ‘It’s Marinette’s number’.

Dropping his phone, Adrien stumbled out of his desk chair. “Plagg, I can’t believe you did that! You know Ladybug didn’t want me to know her identity!” He was slowly slipping into a panic, voice rising an octave every other word. “What if she hates me now? Why would you do something like that? Wait, what are you doing now?”

Plagg had picked the phone up again, caring it over to the spiraling boy and holding it up to his face. “Since I apparently have to do everything for you, I called Marinette.”

“YOU WHAT?!” The fact that the line clicked open and he could hear Marinette say hello on the other end as he was yelling in a very, very shrill voice, Adrien attributed to the bad luck kwami in front of him. “Oh, um, h-hey My Lady, how’s it going?”

Marinette’s was laced with suspicion. “What did you just call me?” In that moment, Adrien knew he’d fucked up. He’d wanted to ease her into this, not blow everything up right away.

Now, when Adrien went into full on meltdown mode, he rambled. “Oh my god, Marinette, I’m so sorry. I know you didn’t want us to know identities but Ladybug called, well you, and said she was going to call Alya, and Plagg overheard. Then he texted Alya asking whose number it was, but I didn’t know that so I didn’t think to not read the text when it popped up and now I know and now you know and now you’re going to hate me because this completely went against your wishes. It was safe to say, Adrien was in full on meltdown mode.

“Hey, hey, hey, Adrien, calm down. Everything’s okay. I don’t hate you, I could never hate you. There’s no need to panic Chaton.” Marinette’s voice was soothing, if a little higher than usual.

“How are you not freaking out about this? I mean, I just learned the love of my life has been sitting behind me in class this entire time and I didn’t realize it. Shit, I did not mean to say that. Feel free to completely ignore that.” Adrien could here Plagg laughing at his misery behind him.

“Hold on for just a second Adrien.” He heard a muffled scream from the other end of the phone that made him jump. “Okay, I’m back. Yes, I’m completely freaking out but I’m being calm because this is how we work, one of us has to be calm so one of us can freak out.” There was a long pause. Long enough to where Adrien had to check to see if the call was still connected. When Marinette finally spoke, it came out in a whisper. “If it’s any consolation, I didn’t realize the guy I’ve had a massive crush on has also been flirting with me since I met him.”

Adrien was dead. Well, either dead or dreaming. Those were the only two options for him to be having this conversation with actual, literal Ladybug. “Y-you, l-like me?”

She gave a nervous chuckle. “Y-yeah, I-I do. I was actually wondering if you wanted to go out for ice cream after school tomorrow, like as a date?”

“YES! I-I mean, yes, I’d love to go out tomorrow.” Adrien pumped a fist in the air triumphantly. Little did he know, Marinette was doing the same on the other side of the phone.

“Well, then I’ll see you tomorrow Mon Chaton, goodnight.” Adrien swooned at the nickname.

“Goodnight My Princess.” Before the line went dead, he could hear a joyful squeal start from Marinette.

Adrien practically floated to his bed, falling onto his back with a dream smile plastered on his face. Plagg was near his head moments later, arms crossed. “Don’t you have something to say to me kid?”

“Thank you Plagg! Thank you so much!” The kwami looked surprised, then flew up to nuzzle Adrien’s cheek for a moment before flying back. It was Adrien’s turn to look surprised before smiling at the typically snarky god.

“Don’t get used to that kid, it was a moment of weakness because you looked so happy.” The annoyed look on Plagg’s face was the most forced Adrien had ever seen it.

Adrien reached up to pet Plagg’s head, laughing as the kwami leaned into it, purring. “Sure buddy, whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
